


【SRV/DB】Let’s Dance

by Sandrazhao



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: When first met David Bowie surprisely in 1982, Stevie Ray Vaughan thought himself is a piece of shit, but it turned out that not him, but Bowie is the piece of shit.
Relationships: Stevie Ray Vaughan/ David Bowie
Kudos: 4





	【SRV/DB】Let’s Dance

刚认识大卫·鲍伊的时候，史蒂文自己基本是一坨狗屎。  
但这也正常，当你冲进了炫彩的八十年代，通俗意义上来讲，就好像一个乡下人冲进了迪斯科舞厅，你尽可以嘲笑那个旋转的彩色闪光灯，但是它也让你睁不开眼睛。砰，砰，砰！那是你的心在跳动。你不久就会读懂这一切的潜台词是什么，约翰列侬死了，滚石不行了，英国家伙们该被美国人赶出去了，女士们先生们，请允许我给你呈现用合成器做成的墙——新的音乐将横空出现，摧毁你们小小的迪斯科。  
但史蒂文比以上所述还糟糕，他是乡下人直接撞上了大卫·鲍伊。前一秒，他还在德州的音乐节上和自己的弟弟一起表演蓝调，后一秒，他接到了鲍伊的电话，问他愿不愿意当他的吉他手。  
我不知道鲍伊对他说了些什么。但是我可以猜测，他一定说的天花乱坠，他许诺这个之前只在得克萨斯的酒吧里表演的男孩——是的，27岁的男孩，早慧的摇滚乐手活到这个年纪都该夭忘了。但没经过染缸的洗礼还只能叫男孩。总之，他许诺他以金钱、名誉与寻找音乐道路的一扇门，他许诺合作和个人发展的前景，他说我欢迎你和你的乐队成为我的开场乐队。他心不在焉又志得意满。他是喜欢史蒂文才让史蒂文加入的，这点毫无疑问，即使有了理查德斯的推荐，但鲍伊终究是个谨慎的人。 不过史蒂文也不值得让他花那么多心思去奉承，他根本没法对他说不。所以鲍伊自说自话，并没有给对方插嘴或者赞同的时间。81年的鲍伊已经离开了瘦白公爵里的那种残影一样的苍白样子，他皮肤颜色深了起来，好像做过美黑，如果你正好看过《圣诞快乐，劳伦斯先生》那部鬼片子，那么你应该能记住他的鬼样。  
史蒂文正坐到他对面，因为落伍而感到深深的羞愧。他穿着搞蓝调的乐手习惯穿的衣服，彩色的宽大西装，宽檐帽，闪亮的皮鞋，夸张的耳饰和项链，手下戴着两个巨大的廉石戒指。这套装扮在小酒吧昏暗的舞台上还行，但在和人面对面的时候常常让你尴尬。而他又不是个黑人，如果是黑人乐手的话大家会对副装扮习以为常。大卫也穿彩色西装，可他看起来和史蒂文截然不同，他的西装合体，经过精心挑选和打扮。  
大卫没让史蒂文说话，事实上，如果他让了，史蒂文也不知道该说什么。在这个时候他能想象出来的话都太尴尬，他能感觉到有一股热气在他粗壮宽阔的胸膛里撞来撞去，但是他说出来，就像他的衣服一样巨大而丢脸，他想说：“我们会把音乐写的就像火与利剑。”可是他能想象对方会回答什么，对方会眨眨眼睛，风趣的解围说：“你是说我们要写音乐给星球大战？”  
因此他大概是紧紧的闭着嘴巴，感激的领教着大卫想让他领教的一切感激。在握手的时候他使劲的摇晃手，他的手有力量，如果吉他的弦像贝斯那么粗，他也能让它在他手上颤抖的呻吟出来。也许在他眼里，大卫迟早有一天也会在他面前颤抖的呻吟出来。不是最低级那种，是为了他所演奏的东西。男孩，所以说男孩，男孩是用张狂的尿液混合着大地的泥土做成的。  
在那之前他曾接受的最宝贵的东西是他的妻子送给他的一把吉他，她是从六个人那里借了钱才筹措来的买吉他的钱。深受感动的他为他的妻子写了首歌，名字就是他妻子的名字，叫做Lenny。但是看看现在，和现在相比，Lenny又算得了什么呢？  
“我们能写出很好很好的音乐。”他对大卫说。  
“当然，”大卫轻率地回答：“只要你会摇摆。”

多年以后史蒂文在采访里说，鲍伊的许诺是一堆狗屎。Double Trouble没成为他的开场乐队，甚至连第一张专辑的宣传都不让搞。他说的极简略，我不干了。一如既往的宽大帽檐垂下来，盖住了眼睛。而他从没说过鲍伊是个婊子，只对自己高看一样的人微笑。他没说这些，也没说大卫在Let’s Dance那首歌和那张专辑里抢走了他所有的贡献，甚至在MV里像模像样的自己弹了一段吉他，就着他的solo。他没说在舞台上大卫会抢一切风头，也没说大卫对他们根本毫不在意。他没说这些。而鲍伊也只以沉默回馈这个在离开了他以后开始出名的男孩。他可能并不在乎，只有当时的巡演人员才会出来抢几个标题，说史蒂文是因为经济人要钱太多才被踢出巡演的，然后拿他拒绝了鲍伊出了好一阵风头。倒是基斯一直没忘了他，在滚石的私人派对上还叫了Double Trouble来表演。  
史蒂文明白或者不明白，与其说鲍伊耍了他，还不如说流行音乐耍了他。他没有领悟团队营造明星的法子，虽然他也或多或少利用了这一点。他们拿除尘器把模特清扫干净，细致的梳理好他的每一丝头发，然后给他穿上鲜艳的包装纸，大变活人。史蒂文可能有预感但是没机会知道，在他坠落在威斯康星之后的一年，简单而充满愤怒的摇滚乐再次席卷美国——又是无法生活到27岁以后的男孩，你觉得厌烦吗？然后，当音乐在人群中引起共鸣，当年轻人砸碎迪厅的彩虹灯，他们又会发现，原来他们大多只是又重复了一遍流行的骗局。又是，又是，又是，接二连三，毫无新意，越陷越深，叠罗汉一样，美丽是虚伪的，反抗美丽是虚伪的，反抗美丽的反抗运动也是虚伪的。而永远鲜活的年轻只能定格在虚伪上。动动脑子！！或者有什么比动动脑子之外更省事的良方？  
史蒂文没有动脑子，这也不怪他，后边发生什么他毕竟也不知道了。在那次86年的采访中，就是他提及鲍伊的许诺是一堆狗屎的那次采访中，他缓慢地说，他觉得只要能做出好的音乐……人都是这样的，他若有所思，人都是……他也许想说狗屎但是他略过了，最后他说，而我感觉音乐会永远留下来。他仍然为他所说的话感觉羞耻，在他已经长大成人之后，在他酗酒嗑药又努力戒除之后，在他最终死亡的三年前。他的手在镜头前不知所措，紧紧的握住了吉他把手。


End file.
